The Emerald Life
by Jazmina Polisaint
Summary: My life is simple yet strange. Some moments I know exactly what's going on and at others I am so confused by how people act and how they talk. My path seems planned out, it's so clear to see even in the sea of fog that is my thoughts. Embark on a journey to a gameplay of the classic Pokemon Emerald game. See the world through the eyes of the trainer.
1. Chapter 1

It happened again, another strange one. This time I was choosing my life, who I was (a girl or boy) what was my name going to be (Jamina). The dream was odd, I was being informed about my world (as if I didn't know about it before) I was being told what I was going to do with my life, all by this man. The dream went like so:

It was dark, dim green lights hung from the ceiling, I could see myself or feel myself. Then suddenly a man appeared out of no where, a yellow spot light beam against him. He wore a long white lab coat the reached his brown capri pants. He looked at me with a warm smile and said "Hi, sorry for keep you waiting. Welcome to the world of POKeMON!," I was taken aback by his statements. Why was he telling me welcome to a world I already know about?

He then proceeded to tell me that his name was BIRCH

"But everyone calls me the POKeMON PROFESSOR," He reach into his lab coat pocket and took out a POKe Ball and released a LOTAD. "This is what we call a 'POKeMON' " And once more, I was confused more. I wanted to tell him, I know what a POKeMON but I could speak in this dream. He continued:

" This world is widely inhabited by creatures know as POKeMON. We humans live alongside POKeMON, at times friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes we band together and battle others like us," I found myself sinking, and paying very close attention to what he had to say. His eyes stayed warm but his face grew solemn. "But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about POKeMON," He slightly looked down to the floor then back up at me. "In fact, there are many, many secrets surrounding POKeMON. To unravel POKeMON mysteries, I've been undertaking research. That's what I do," He smiled. Then he stared at me for a long time, then said "And you are?" I was confused by the question, I wanted to tell him my name is Jamina and I don't need the lecture but I couldn't speak. "Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

How am I suppose to communicate with him? I'm a girl! I thought in my head.

"Alright," He replied " What's your name?" He answered me. All I did was think it and he's answered me. My name is JAMINA I then thought.

"Ah, okay!" he beamed "You're JAMINE who's moving to my hometown of LITTLEROOT," I am? I thought, but this time he didn't replay. I knew that I was moving for my father's new gym leader job but where does this man come in to that? "All right, are you ready?" he asked. Ready for what I thought, but he didn't answer me yet again.

"Your very own adventure will unfold. Take courage and leap into the world of POKeMON where dreams, adventure, and friendships await!" I had so many question to ask this mysterious professor but my dream began to fade. I could still hear his voice saying " Come see me in my POKeMON LAB,"


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream House

I was awakened by a silver spoon that fell from one of the boxes above me. I stretched my legs along the floor of the moving truck that I sat in. There was no space in my MOM's car and in the front of the moving truck, so I had to sit in the back trunk with the boxes. The truck suddenly came to a stop and back door of the truck opened. I looked out to see who it was but no one was there…odd. I walked to the entrance and jumped out of the truck.

At the same moment, my MOM opened the from door of this simple two story house. She rushed towards me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "JAMINA!" she exclaimed as she pulled me to the front of the house to get a good look at it. "We're here, honey," she sighed.

"Yup," I smiled back at her.

" It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck," I turned to her and gave her a playful glare.

" You have no idea MOM," I handed her the spoon that fell on my head " Here's a moving present," She then gave me a playful look and tapped my nose with the spoon. She turned away from the house and looked at the town.

"Well, this is LITTLEROOT TOWN. How do you like it?"

"Well…to be honest, it's small MOM. Like, really small. There's only three buildings here, including ours," I looked around at the people of the town " Where do they all live?" I whispered to my MOM. She was going to answer but stopped in her tracks when she realized she doesn't know either. Then she looked at me.

" Let's just go inside," she directed me inside. The house was really quaint and simple like the rest of the town. "Isn't it nice in here, too?"

" OK," I replied.

" And you get your own room!" she smiled again, giving me a slight squeeze.

"OK," I replied once more.

"What's the matter with you?"

"MOM, why are there VIGOROTH moving stuff around the house?" The she gave out a laugh.

"Then mover's POKeMON do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after,"

"OK," I replied. Then she let out a frustrated sight

" JAMINA, your room is upstairs. Go check it out dear," I trekked along to the stairs. "Oh, and DAD bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it."

"I don't wanna," I muttered to myself. As I walked to the stairs the two VIGOROTH seemed to smile at me with their sharp teeth, making little Fugiiiiih and Huggoh, uggo uggo sounds. I walked up the stairs to the second floor, passed my parents room and to the door that said in big letters 'JAMINA'.

My new room was slightly bigger than the my old room at the apartment. Maybe it just felt like that since I didn't have to share with my parents or maybe it was the little stuff I had that made the room look so big. I looked over at the clock my DAD bought for me and sighed. I went to the clock and set it to the right time. I heard foot steps coming from the hall, my mom entered the room with a big smile on her face.

"How do you like your new room? she asked.

"It's different but I like it," I grinned.

" Good!" she gleamed "Everything put away neatly," she said as she check around the room. When she was done she informed me that everything is finished downstairs as well. "Don't forget to check if everything is ok on your desk,"

"K MOM" I replied as she left my room. I walked to the computer desk but stopped in front of my map of HOENN. I took a closer look. I didn't realize how vast HOENN is until now after the dream. The man's voice echoed in my head again_ "Your very own adventure will unfold" _he said. I quickly snapped away from my trance and sat at my computer desk. I pressed my PC button and booted up the computer. That's when I saw it, a POTION in my item storage. I never keep any items in my storage system and if I did why would I put a POTION? I don't even have a POKeMON. It appeared out of the storage transfer unit and I placed neatly in the right front pocket of my book bag. I turned off the computer slightly confused and went downstairs.

Downstairs, I found my MOM's face almost pressed against the T.V screen, eyes wide with anticipation, and smile bright. She noticed my staring and jumped.

" Oh! JAMINA,JAMINA! Quick! Come quickly," I rushed over to my MOM " Look it's PETALBURG GYM your DAD might be on," Before I could turn to see ,the reporter said "We brought you this report from in front of PETALBURG GYM" then a commercial went on.

"Oh…" she said disappointed "It's over. I think he was on but we missed him" Then it went silent for a while but then she exclaimed "Oh, yes!" like she remember something. "One of DAD's friends lives in town. is his name,"

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" I took a step closer to her.

"DAD's friend's name is BIRCH, ," My heart began to pump harder and my head felt slightly spun.

"Sweetheart? You ok?"

"Yeah," I lied "Perfectly find"

" Well, he lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself,"

"Oh don't worry I will," I said to myself as I walked out the door. I turned an looked at the house to the left of my house. It was like an exact replica of our house the only thing different was that it was flipped the opposite way. I knocked once on the door only to discover it to be opened. People must be real trust worthy in this town. I slowly walked into the house to find a women sitting at the table next to a little boy. She saw me enter.

"Hello, and you are?" was all she said to me, like it was A-Ok to enter her house like this.

"Um, my name is JAMINA. I moved in next door. I'm NORMAN's daughter,"

"Oh! JAMINA. Hi!" she smiled "You know, we have a son about the same age as you. He was excited about making a new friend. I think he's upstairs,"

"What about you're husband, PROFESSOR BIRCH right?"

"Oh, our son can tell you all about him," she laughed "Like child, like father. Their both wild about POKeMON. If he's not at his LAB, he's likely scrabbling about in grassy places. My son can tell you more, he's maybe upstairs," This times she nudged me towards the stairs.

"If you insist," I walked up the stairs and down to the hall to the last room on the left just as she said to and walked inside. The first and only thing that caught my eye at that moment was the POKeBALL that sat on the floor next to the blue rug. I found myself walking towards the ball with my hand out to touch it.

**BRENDAN**

I swung the door open with my foot as I carried Dad's paper along with my backpack into the house.

"Hey Mom," I said to her as I balanced the piles of paper and my bag.

"Hello sweetie," she replied "What in the world are you carrying,"

"Dad told me to bring these sketches of POKeMON home for him. He's outside of the town in the grass somewhere,"

" Ok," she replied. "Oh! I almost forgot! Your father's friend, the gym leader, finally moved in with his family. His child is up in your room now waiting on you,"

"My room?!" All I could think about at that moment was my POKe BALL I just found in the out skirts of town. I dropped everything in my hands and ran up the stairs and into my room. I ran in my room to find what I feared, a person leaning down ,about to take my POKe BALL.

"Hey!" I shouted, she jumped up in surprise and turned to me. "You…" I trailed off. The person was a she.

**JAMINA**

He stared at me for a moment longer with his familiar eyes.

"Um, I'm JAMINA,"

"JAMINA," he repeated softly "You moved next door,right?"

"Yes," I nodded. He suddenly straightened himself of and smiled.

"You're a girl," he stated.

I rose one eyebrow "Um.. yeah,"

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. Dad, PROF. BIRCH, said that our new neighbor is a GYM LEADER's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy. I'm not saying that there aren't any girl GYM LEADER's kid..person thing," he laughed nervously, he noticed me not laughing with him and stopped laughing " My name's BRENDAN. So, hi, neighbor!"

I felt bad for him at that moment and smiled back to him "Hi," His eyes brightened to match his smile.

"Hi. So, you wanna hang out? I mean you don't have to if you're busy. If you're not we could battle our POKeMON for fun,"

"Um..," I replied nervously.

"What is it? Don't you have a POKeMON?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Oh..I could catch one for you if you like. Would you want me to go catch you one?" But before I could replied he gasped in remembrance of something "Oh I almost forgot. I'm suppose to help my dad catch some wild POKeMON".

" Oh that's fine," I replied.

"Some other time, okay?" He said that with the most disappointment I have ever seen. " Just need to grab a few POKe BALLs out of my storage and restore my POKeMON" he said to himself as he walked to his PC and began minding his own business, forcing himself to pretend that I still wasn't in the room. I suddenly remember the real reason I came over to his house, for the dream. I walked out of his room, down the hallway and out his house, but not before I said goodbye to BRENDAN's mom and brother. As soon as I walked out the door, I saw technical like facility across the way. I walked to the front of the building to see what it was. The entrance label in big letters said "PROF. BIRCH'S POKeMON LAB", it belonged to my 'maybe' dream professor. I could feel my blood race once more as I opened the door to the lab. I was disappointed to find someone there who looked nothing like the professor in my dreams.

I looked down at my shoes for a moment "PROFESSOR BIRCH?" I said in a small voice, slightly hoping he wouldn't hear me and I could just sneak out the door.

He looked up from his work desk "Hunh? PROFESSOR BIRCH? The PROF's is away on field work. Ergo he isn't here," The not PROFESSOR snorted.

"Oh ok I'll just-,"

"Let me tell you what his field work is," he continued without my consent " It is to study things in the natural environment, like fields and mountains, instead of a laboratory. The PROF. isn't one for doing desk work. He's the type of person who would rather go outside and experience things than read about them here…with me," he rambled on " Not like I have a problem with that, but it would be kind of nice if he would spend more time with me in the lab,"

I could smell the awkwardness that was now in the room I wanted to ask him but was unsure. I did anyways.

"Um…are you-"

"No..Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant it get lonely here sometimes,"

"Oh…ok. Well I must be off now, going to find the PROFESSOR," I backed up towards the door slowly and exited. After leaving the lab I went towards the town's exit, which wasn't so far from my new house. There, I saw a little girl, nice pale bright yellow dress on and a big red bow place neatly in her short brown hair.

I continued walking to the to the entrance. She noticed my presence, quickly spun around to see me and in a small soprano voice said "Um, hi! There are scary POKeMON outside! I can hear their cries!,"

"Cries?" POKeMON only cry when they are in pain. I went closer to the exit to see if anything was wrong.

Then suddenly a familiar scared voice cried "H-help me!," I scurried out the exit and saw what I have been looking for. My dream professor running in circle from a young wild ZIGZAGOON, it's teeth bare, the little guy was ready to fight. Then I looked back up at my dream Professor and he looked back at me.


End file.
